The Art of the Game
by Writer Of Cool Things I Guess
Summary: Follow Percy in this Heroes of Olympus AU. Twists, Turns, and all around hell awaits him. Rated M for Language, Gore, and Smut
1. Prelude

**This is what I think would happen in the series if** _ **Annabeth**_ **was the one who Hera took away to Olympus/The Romans** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings, those belong to Rick Riordan** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Prelude**

 **Location: Camp Half-Blood**

 **Date: Morning of December 15, 2009**

Anger. That's all that Perseus "Percy" Jackson felt. Anger towards the gods that he saved not four months ago. Anger towards Zeus for closing Olympus to everyone, not a god 6 weeks prior. He still felt that as he pounded the straw dummies into the training arena. He felt anger as he waked up to the security guard with aura flaring around him in an angry pulse. The security guard shit his pants from the sheer sight of him and gave him the key with no questions or hassle.

Line Break

 **WHIRRRRRRRR! BANG! CRASH! Tinkle tinkle!** That is what the minor gods in the _agora_ heard early that morning and then saw one very pissed-off looking Percy Jackson, and at that moment they knew that Zeus or Hera probably pissed him off enough to be up here while the city was on lockdown. One single thought collectively ran through their minds, _Oh Fuck_.

* * *

 **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!** That is sound that Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis heard from the palace doors during the meeting. Apollo and Artemis thought nothing of it and turned back to the bickering of the others, but Hestia, little Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Hope, knew exactly what it meant and smirked to herself.

' _Hestia, it's Poseidon why are you smirking?'_

' _Oh, brother, I am smirking because Hera fucked up and grabbed Annabeth for her little plan and now your son is here to yell at Zeus and Hera_ _._ _And Percy is now about to open the doors_ _._ _'_

' _Well, Shit_ _._ _'_

 **BANG! BOOM!** Heads turn looking at the palace doors. They are a mangled mess of twisted metal and cracked steel, and a lone figure walks through the mess. Zeus tries to reach for his master bolt but finds himself stuck to his throne. Hera and a select other few find themselves in the same predicament. The figure finally looks up and the gods find themselves looking at the swirling angry eyes of Percy Jackson.

All minus Hestia was in shock. They look back and forth between the doors and Percy. When their eyes reach him again, they widen drastically. In his hands are ice covered Riptide and an ice spear? He suddenly speaks loudly and forcefully.

"Zeus. Hera. You have **TWO** minutes each to explain yourselves without interruption from anyone before I throw the spear at you and explain myself." Percy speaks, "If I am not convinced one spear will turn into multiple. Zeus, your time starts, now."

* * *

 **So, this is the prelude to this story if you're confused why I am starting a new story and not updating the other one, its because I am planning on rewriting that story and yea. So if you like this story or think it needs improvement leave a review as it helps me make this better.**

 **-Writer Of Cool Things**


	2. Explanations, Old Things, New Ones Too

**Chapter II**

 **Location: Mt**. **Olympus**

 **Date: December 15, 2009**

 **Last Time**

" _Zeus, your time starts, now_. _"_

 **This Time**

"Let me start this off by saying that I have no idea what is happening other than from what I'm guessing, that Annabeth was taken. Am I right in that regard?" Percy nodded, "Ok then, I did not take Annabeth away from Camp Half-Blood because I didn't do it. Now Hera could've done it but I do not know other than that I didn't do it and Apollo can verify that." Zeus stated

"Apollo is he telling the truth?" Percy asked

"Yes, by all accounts." He replied

"Good. Zeus, I believe you." Percy stated, "Now Hera, Miss Queen Bitch, and Jealous Bitch of Olympus you now have **ONE** minute to explain yourself and give Annabeth back to me or give me a place and a date of when I can get her back. Your Time Starts, Now!"

"Yes, I took her from you because of a plan that I have that has started already, now the place and date that you can get her back is June 24, 2010, at Camp Jupiter. Is that Adequate?" Hera finishes.

Percy threw the spear at her shoulder and spoke, "Well now that's over with, what the hell is Camp Jupiter?"

A moment passed before Hestia answered him, "Percy, I know you want to find her badly, but we can't tell you that because of the newest Great Prophecy that you heard on your birthday."

"So you mean to tell me that I can't know what this camp is about because of the new prophecy?" he asked frustratedly

"Yes," Hestia replied sorrowfully, "but if you ask Chiron about the Olympian Bunkers he can give you more information about why we can't tell you."

"Ok then, but is there a way to open these bunkers?" he said

"Yes, I will give you the code word to open all the bunkers." Hephaestus spoke, "Now the Code is _Phi Alpha Omega Zeta Delta Chi Iota Drachma_. Got that?"

" _Phi Alpha Omega Zeta Delta Chi Iota Drachma_. And that code opens every bunker correct?" Percy repeated

"Yessir."

"Great. One slight issue though is that the dragon that Beckendorf and I found last summer has gone haywire and none of the campers know how to capture and fix it securely. If you would be so kind to come and fix it and look through any of the bunkers with myself and Chiron the camp would greatly appreciate it."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Chiron spoke, "Percy, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Chiron, I've come with news about Annabeth." Percy spoke

"Do tell."

"Well first off, she's not dead so that's good." Chiron exhaled, " The second thing is that I want to know about the Olympian Bunkers." Chiron suddenly adopted a grim look upon his face

"I hope you are prepared to explain how you gleaned this information."

"That's easy, I got it from the gods." Percy explained

"Well, that makes my job slightly easier," Chiron started, "the Olympian Bunkers were a series of bunkers built by the Olympians during the American Civil War because during that time this valley was burnt down to the roots by the Romans. Now the bunkers were connected by a vast network of tunnels almost like an anthill. The Olympian council had their bunkers mainly as a workshop in the case of Hephaestus' bunker or as a staging ground and training area which Ares' bunker father's bunker was connected to Long Island Sound for naval reasons. Now as you have Hephaestus here with you I am guessing that he is here to fix the dragon?"

"Yes, and after that, he'll come to look for the bunkers with us."

* * *

 **{Time Skip}**

The Trio followed the newly repaired bronze dragon further into the woods until they reached a clearing upon which Chiron spoke,

"I do believe that this is where Bunker Nine was. Percy, do you happen to know the code?"

"Why yes, I do. _Phi Alpha Omega Zeta Delta Chi Iota Drachma_." Percy spoke

When the last syllable was out of his mouth a single red line started at the bottom of the door and ran straight up the middle and formed an outline of a mammoth stone door, but something special happened this time that to Chiron and Hephaestus' knowledge never happened before. Forming on the door was no less than 1200 sheets of parchment paper came out of the cracks of the stone and flew right to Percy. When he was asked what they were he simply replied, "The last Wills and testaments of all the Hephaestus campers who've died, and the code for the big map."

Once all of them had stopped sobbing, Percy croaked out the code for the map and they heard a massive thump and headed inside the bunker. Once inside, they looked and saw the cause of the sound and it was the map of all of the bunkers including the minor god's bunkers.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, the second chapter of** _ **The Art of the Game**_ **and so they found Bunker Nine and all of the dead Hephaestus campers Last Wills and Testaments, now they can start on looking for the other bunkers using the map.**

 **-Writer Of Cool Things I Guess**

 **Recommendation of Story:** _ **Eternal**_ **By CombatTombat**


	3. Bunker Fun

**Chapter III: More Bunkers and the Grand Canyon.**

 **Previously…**

 _Once all of them had stopped sobbing, Percy croaked out the code for the map and they heard a massive thump and headed inside the bunker. Once inside, they looked and saw the cause of the sound and it was the map of all the bunkers including the minor god's bunkers._

 **This Time…**

 **Location: Bunker Nine, Camp Half-Blood**

"So, which tunnel leads to which bunker?" Percy questioned

"According to the map, the one in front of us leads to Bunker Three. From the looks of it, that tunnel would have been used to transport ships, gun batteries, and everything naval." Hephaestus replied

Percy whistled in awe. The trio headed down the tunnel towards Bunker Three. When they reached the bunker, Percy spoke the activation code and unlike last time only 10 sheets of paper came out. Out of the 10 sheets of paper 3 of them were the last wills and testaments, the other sheets of paper were a list of ships that came out of the bunker and a full schematic on it. When they stepped inside the bunker they found it to be a giant drydock for assembly of ships, and that it was a regular ship dock with room for at least 30 battleships, 25 Submarines, 20 Destroyers, 15 Aircraft Carriers from the Second World War, and planned room for 10 Supercarriers.

* * *

When the three came out of the bunkers it was nearly dinner time. The three learned that the map wasn't correct for the minor god's bunkers, they simply weren't there and guessed that they were probably planned for but never built. Hephaestus summoned some robots to continue to look around the bunkers so a newer map could be made around it.

 **{Time Skip}**

 **Date: December 16, 2009**

 **Location: Grand Canyon Skywalk Parking Lot, Mohave County, Arizona**

Reyna was having a bad day. Then again wouldn't anyone after waking up to a face full of a Latino elf.

"Reyna, are you okay?" the elf said

"Who are you? Where am I?" She questioned

"What do you mean who are you, it's me, Leo." the elf now known as Leo replied.

"Leo, it looks like she has amnesia." a female voice spoke up from in front of them

"No shit Piper." Leo replied, "What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"Some days, yes."

"Alright," a gruff voice shouted from the front, "this is the Grand Canyon Skywalk. Now if you little shits don't fuck around you won't have to clean the pavilion when we get back."

"Watch this guys." Leo whispered, then shouted, "What was that Coach Hedge? I couldn't hear you. Could you use your megaphone?"

"Coach Hedge" grumbled and grabbed his megaphone and started to speak through it when suddenly, "The Cow Goes Moo!" silence followed. "VALDEZ!"

"How did you do that?" Reyna questioned

Leo simply held up a Phillips head screwdriver and turned to Reyna, "I'm just naturally good with these things." Soon after they followed everyone out of the bus. Leo asked, "So you really have amnesia?"

"It appears so." Reyna replied

"Perfect, I can reuse all of my jokes." Leo cackled

 **So this is the third chapter of this story. It is shorter but I wanted to get this out. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **-Writer Of Cool Things**


End file.
